1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a modular computer platform.
2. Description of Related Arts
Modular platform systems are typically used in communication networks where reliability is increased and cost reduced by the use of interoperable components. Such interoperable components may include modular platform shelves or chassis. These modular platform chassis include one or more backplanes that couple to other interoperable components such as modules and/or devices. Modules may include, but are not limited to blades, carrier boards, processing boards, mezzanine cards, interconnects, etc. Devices may include, but are not limited to fans, power equipment modules (PEM), field replaceable units (FRUs), alarm boards, sensors, rear transition modules (RTMs), etc. Heat dissipation has always been an important concern and a difficult issue during the design of modular platforms.